Volume Re-Edited
by Kazernsky
Summary: It was far too high. [two-shot] [sokai]
1. Loud

Slightly edited since original post [EDITED 12th April 2013]

I awoke to the blinding light of the sun forcing its way through my window as it snuck through the cracks in my eyelids and the distinct sound of the neighbouring apartment's volume turned up far too high and it appeared to rise every few seconds until, what I would assume, they thought was a good amount. By the sound of it, they had a very bad taste in music also; it was one of those hard rock songs that died out decades ago. They must have just moved in. Yes, that would explain it. Otherwise they would know the rules, of which my roommate and I set up recently; it was mostly her idea though I came up with a few. _AND THIS WAS ONE OF THEM_. I shouted in my head.

I soon became fed up with all the noise and decided to go over there and give them a piece of my mind! I put on my pink Chuck Taylors on and picked out a random jeans and a shirt (Yes, I'm weird and put on my shoes first) which happened to have my favourite band on it, 'sleepless memories', specialising in electronic music such as Techno, House, Trance, Electronic etcetera. They weren't very well known, only 7,254 people knew of their existence as of this moment. Yes, that is the exact number.

Yes, I am the kind of person who knows this. After I had put some proper clothes on I advanced to the apartment next door. I knocked on the door… no reply, I knock once more only this time louder. It seemed to work this time seeing as the music completely stopped and I heard footsteps coming towards the door, getting louder with each step until they stopped. Suddenly, anxiety hit me. What if they don't like being told what to do or what if they harm me? Then, all of the courage she had built up had completely disappeared.

The click of the door handle could be heard from the other side and the door opened. It felt like everything was in slow motion as it opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was a man only slightly taller than myself. He had deep blue eyes and chocolate coloured hair that stretched in all different directions. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid my eyes on. If I still had any courage left at all it would have all ceased to exist by now.  
"Oh, Hello. We're we playing too loud? Sorry about that" he grinned, chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought the walls were sound-proofed before we moved in. Sorry about that" he said sheepishly.

I couldn't speak but not only that, he looked really familiar. But where have I seen him. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

He asked. He broke my train of thought. "Oh. Um... hi" I said with a slight blush appearing in my face.

Then I heard a loud boom come from inside the apartment. "Damn it, Axel! I told you not to mess with the equipment!" Yelled the man.

He turned to me and said "Sorry about that idiot".

He grinned and looked like he had realised something important "Oh! I never told you my name did I?"

I shook my head, still unable to speak properly. "Sorry about that. My name's Sora"

He held out his hand, I assumed he wanted to shake hands so I held out mine and we shook hands. His hand was soft, as soft as a feather you could probably say, but he still had a strong grip to him. "Kairi" I managed to spit out.

"Nice name" he chuckled. I blushed more.


	2. Finale

Sora and the rest of his roommates, Riku, Roxas and Axel, had been living here for 3 months now and I had gotten to know them better. They were musicians- except for Axel who couldn't play anything. Sora was lead guitarist and vocalist, Riku was bass player and Roxas, who was also Sora's twin brother, keyboard/piano and backup singer. They had a few performances, I went to two of them and they were actually _really_ good. Maybe better then 'Sleepless Memories'. I found out Roxas had a girlfriend and had been going out for almost a year now, her name is Naminè. I hadn't met her yet but she sounded like a really nice person. They were getting ready for a gig they had at the nearby venue, a hotel called 'Destiny'. I was going to, actually Roxas was forcing me to, watch their gig later tonight.

_-Destiny-_

As soon as we arrived Axel and Roxas took all the equipment inside and went to set it all up. Riku also went to help set up which left Sora to lead me inside. When we entered I saw Roxas conversing with a girl who looked very similar to me, though she had blonde hair.

Sora dragged me backstage where the other two were struggling to set up, as soon as Sora noticed this he went over to help. After about 30 minutes they were ready and were 'to be on stage in five' as said by one of the stage workers of the bar.

The group had been doing some last minute rehearsing. "Ok! On stage in 30 seconds" said the same worker from before.

That was a quick 5 minutes. I thought. They had rushed on stage with guitar and drumsticks.

I could see Axel on the other side of the stage behind the curtain, playing an air guitar to the tune of their current song- 'Alien Champion' by 'Trocadero'. It was an alternative rock song but it was catchy and I quite enjoyed it. Sora was the main vocals and I could see Roxas had a slight voice changer so he could be the female voice in the background. It was a short song so they came off stage to prepare for their 2nd -and final- song. I didn't know what this one was, they kept it quite secret from me, which really annoyed me but I guess I'll find out now.

"This one is dedicated to one of my close friends. Now I know this is meant to be for someone who was far away from the singer but I may have slightly edited some parts so... yeah." I heard Sora say on stage, giving everyone his goofy grin. They began to play. This one was more acoustic and I guess only sora and Roxas were going to be playing it. Why did Roxas not mention he could play _every damn instrument?_ Cause that's what it seems like. He's playing an electric guitar now.

_The sun fades out. And the stars light the sky~_

_I'll dream that I... Am beside you tonight~_

_I wish that we... We were forever~_

_Baby, I~ will always keep you in my arms~_

_Ooh~ ooh~ ooh~ oooooh~_

_I don't know what I would do~_

_If I ever lost you~_

_My heart would break in two-_

_If I ever lost you~_

_I'll fight forever for you~_

_Right underneath the stars~_

_We'll dream the night away~_

_Just lift your hands up in the sky, you'll see the sparks fly tonight~_

_I'll never leave you dear~_

Then the music started to fade out and slowly came to a halt. I wonder who it was dedicated to.

"I would like to bring on to the stage, my close friend, Kairi DeWinter!" Sora called to me to come onto stage.

Being the slow minded person I am I didn't understand why until he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss but I didn't move. Sora, being the gentleman he was, didn't force entry. And I kissed him back. I could hear the faint sound of cheering coming from the crowd. But all I was focused on was him. Sora soon stopped the kiss to catch his breath. He then looked at me with his goofy grin.

"I love you Kairi" Sora said in my ear.

"I love you too, Sora"

~End~

**There. Edited. And if you don't mind me saying, I quite like this edited version **_**much**_** better.**


End file.
